


Swordsman Action Figures

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, M/M, OnePiece - Freeform, Staring, Swordsman, action figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: "So, what's with the swordsman action figures on your desk?"Bambam looked at Chan with a meaningful look."You are asking about someone in my group, who happens to have history with swords."Bambam smiled innocently.





	Swordsman Action Figures

"So what's with the swordsman action figures on your desk?" Bambam asked him one time when he came over to his studio. It's sometime after Got7 successfully finished their world tour, so probs... about several months bback.  
"It's Onepiece?" Chan answered without lifting his eyes from the computer screen. "Why?"  
"I know what they are, it's just you had the whole choices. But why the swordsman?"  
Chan looked at Bambam for a while, thinking. Well, he never thought about that before. So he shrugged. "They are awesome! Don't you like Zoro too?"  
Bambam stared at him amusedly. "I do, but I don't have several Zoros in my room and studio."  
Chan tilted his head, scrunching his brows. "Well, maybe I really like Zoro. What are you implying, mate?"  
Bambam smirked, he fucking smirked. An indication that there must be something sly in his mind. And then Chan realized that this conversation was never about his action figures. It was an opening, sure, but it's never Bambam's main intention.  
"So you like swordsman, huh? Big man with swords?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Bambam looked at Chan with a meaningful look, a knowing one. And suddenly it clicked. How unbelievable... for him to be able to follow Bambam's train of thought even if his Got7 members couldn't. It felt like having a twin brother sometimes.  
Chan exhaled loudly.  
"You are asking about someone in my group, who happens to have history with swords."  
Bambam smiled innocently.

***

Chan is not blind. His set of eyes is working perfectly, even when his sleep deprived brain refused to filter stuff. Like this time. When his youngest racha member clowns the oldest (em)hyung(/em) with a water bottle, mimicking his kendo acts that he pulled on one tv program.  
His eyes go to the oldest member and find a mix of both amusement and embarassment there.  
Swordsman, huh?  
Well, Woojin is hot.  
Woojin always coins himself as cute in any tv program but natural sexiness is unmistakably there.  
And what is this? Wooj is demonstrating some kendo tricks over there?  
A good look. Yum.  
And then Woojin looks at him and winks.  
A fucking wink.  
All of these happened in a span of 10 minutes break on their dance practice. Suddenly Chan feels short of breath.  
Chan is totally NOT wheezing.  
"SpearB to Cb97. You okay _hyung_?"  
"Yes?" Chan looks on his side and finds Changbin with an extra water bottle. The younger boy offers him one, to which Chan accepts with gratitude.  
"You are staring just a while ago, and may about to have asthma attack." Changbin told him matter-of-factly. "But I can't blame you. Can't say I didn't see this coming tho."  
"What do you mean?"  
Changbin smirks. He said, "Bambam said something about swordsman. I get it now. Just don't die so soon."  
Chan is totally not choked on water from this.

***

Chan looks at his action figures closely. Big man, swinging big swords huh? Woojin's wooden sword (or water bottle) shouldn't compare, right?  
"Chan? You haven't slept yet!" A sudden appearance of lovely head break Chan from his train of thought. He answers with rather automatic tone.  
"Wooj? What do you want?"  
Woojin sheepishly walks inside. On his hand, there is something that is completely not good for his heart. Chan's heart.  
Uh-oh.  
Hello Mr. Swordsman.  
Chan stares at the wooden weapon and then to Woojin questioningly.  
"Jisungie wants to see the real kendo sword so I told him I would show him tonight. My friend brought this for me earlier today, but he clearly forgot." He sighs upon the look of tranquil human lump on the top bunk bed.  
Woojin looks at Chan and smiles. "You want to see?" he asked, which caught Chan offguard since he was staring at Woojin and the sword.  
"Ye... yeah."  
"You can touch it."  
Chan looks at Woojin, who gives his approval with a nod and kind smile, before trying to hold the sword.  
"It's not that heavy."  
"It's about a pound. Not really fancy tho. You should have seen the _katana_."  
Chan fakes a gasp. "You wielding a _katana_?"  
Woojin looks at Chan amusedly. "Yeah, my sensei had some. But we practiced with this _shinnai_."  
Chan looks at the kendo sword again.  
"Albeit wooden, it is still painful when you get a hit, even with full attire."  
Woojin in his full kendo attire? Totally not making his face flushed. Good thing that Woojin (somehow) misses that and smiles.  
"I will show the boy the other time. You better sleep. Good night Chan."  
"Good night."  
( _In the end Chan has to spend 15 extra under the cold shower just to cool his head off._ )

***

Chan storms into Got7 dorm in the next morning, startling almost everyone minus the maknaes (they are pal, so already got used to Chan's antique). Never in a thousand years Chan thought that he will do this in front of Jaebum (the man gave him a lot of scare back in his trainee days). But then Chan's brain is a bundle of nerves that refuse to work together because of sleep deprivation.  
"I want Bambam!"  
Jaebum though, doesn't even blink when he said, "Sure, have him."  
In a second Chan already has confused but-still-cheeky Bambam gripped tight and dragged with him out the dorm. The boy even waves to his members.  
"Bye guys."  
Chan grits his teeth and snarls. "Yeah, because that's gonna be the last time you see them. I am so going to kill you."  
Bambam chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. The first line had sat on my phone (yeah, I made this fic on my asus phone) like forever until I develop the plot. I notice that Chan has Zoro and Law action figure on his desk? I don't know if he has more of Zoro or not I just write it like that for my fic.  
> Anyway, any thoughts?


End file.
